


sometimes, i desperately want to be sick

by fuyuhanacherry



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, cold taeyong, jealous ten, taeten - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuhanacherry/pseuds/fuyuhanacherry
Summary: Ten ingin jatuh sakit saja agar takperlu repot mencari-cari alasan yang valid--supaya Taeyong mengertisebabnya, ia merasa terlalu lelah untuk menjadi baik-baik saja; pula merasa tak begitu pantas untuk berkeluh kesah
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 12





	sometimes, i desperately want to be sick

**Author's Note:**

> yihaaaaaa ini adalah fanfict taeten ku di sini yang ke-4!!!
> 
> aku baru sadar ternyata arsip taeten indo dikit banget di sini anjer,,,,,,ayola yang baca ini kita temenan di twitter HUHUHUHUHU
> 
> thanks for reading!

Ten melanggar janjinya.

Alibinya, ia sudah terlalu bosan menyeduh kerinduan yang tak terbalas—setiap hari, jam, menit, bahkan detik yang ia lewati sejak ia berpisah dengan laki-laki itu perihal pekerjaan yang menuntut mereka. Tuntutan untuk selalu saling terbuka di tengah derita _Long Distance Relationship_ justru memaksanya untuk merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih kompleks, yang tentu tak bisa ia deskripsikan dalam bentuk apapun.

Sebenarnya hanya sebuah janji sederhana, yang sebenarnya ia tak begitu menyepakatinya dalam perjanjian itu—karena ia tak begitu yakin.

_“Jangan lupa untuk terus berkomunikasi. Jika ada masalah, ceritakan padaku. Jangan biarkan oranglain mengetahuinya lebih dulu sebelum aku, mengerti?”_

Ten terus mengingat-ngingat kata-kata dari kekasihnya yang dilontarkan sejak awal-awal mereka mengaitkan hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Begitulah. Seharusnya, dia menghubungi laki-laki itu ketika ia merasa ada masalah.

_‘Masalahnya, kali ini kau adalah masalahnya, Lee Taeyong.’_

Bagaimana bisa Ten bersedia terbuka padamu untuk hal itu?

Jadi, sebutlah Ten terlalu mengambil pusing kejadian ini, tapi seharusnya tidak jika Lee Taeyong masih mengingat janji-janjinya dahulu, ketika ia berkata bahwa ia akan menjaga sikapnya dengan siapapun selama mereka terpisahkan oleh jarak.

Namun, Ten terlanjur melihatnya; video ketika laki-laki itu memberikan _smirk_ menggoda ke arah seorang reporter perempuan. Hal tersebut di luar batas toleransinya. Singkatnya, ia cemburu.

Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya menunjukkan tatapan itu padahal ia sendiri belum pernah melihat tatapan seperti itu secara langsung?

Pikiran-pikiran negatif seketika langsung menguasai pikirannya saat itu. Dan keputusannya adalah, dia ingin memutus sementara kontak dengan laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya dalam _Long Distance Relationship_ itu—yang sepertinya sekarang lebih mirip _Long Distance Feeling_ , menurutnya.

“Gila, ‘kan?”

_“Aku tak tahu harus merespon apa ….”_

“Apa saat di sana kau tak memperhatikannya?”

_“Di sana sangat ramai, jika kau ingin tahu. Fokusku terbagi untuk banyak hal.”_

“Ugh….”

Pembicaraan di telepon itu terjadi pukul 10 malam waktu Beijing, yang hanya selisih satu jam lebih awal dari waktu Seoul. Tapi Ten tak begitu peduli dengan itu. Dia bisa saja menelpon orang itu kapan saja, dalam zona waktu apa pun—karena ia percaya bahwa Johnny Suh tidak akan menghianati ekspektasinya, tidak akan pernah.

Tidak seperti kepercayaannya pada Lee Taeyong yang mudah sekali goyah.

_“Menurutku, lebih baik kalian bicarakan tatap muka. Sebenarnya hal ini cukup sepele jika—”_

“Jika aku lebih murah hati dan tidak berprasangka buruk?”

Sungguh, Johnny sudah tidak tahu harus menanggapi ucapan laki-laki yang sedang berada pada puncak amarahnya itu. Ia tahu betul dari nada suaranya yang semakin tinggi—Ten benar-benar marah. Dan sesungguhnya, ini adalah sebuah hal yang langka. Namun tentu saja Johnny tidak sekurang ajar Haechan yang akan mengumbar hal langka itu pada anak-anak satu grupnya. Dia tahu batas privasi. Dia tahu pula bagaimana Ten sangat mempercayainya sejak mereka menjalin hubungan pertemanan dari masa trainee.

“Sepertinya aku sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Maaf, tadi aku terus menyangkalmu.”

Jika saja mereka sedang mengobrol secara langsung, Johnny pasti sudah memeluk laki-laki yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu dan menepuk punggung mungilnya. Nyatanya, saat ini tidak, dan itulah yang memperburuk semuanya.

_“Aku mengerti. Lebih baik kau dinginkan kepalamu dulu. Mungkin dengan menyeduh kopi sambil menonton serial Netflix.”_

“Terima kasih, Johnny.”

Sambungan telepon malam itu terputus tanpa menghasilkan solusi apapun. Namun Ten bersyukur, masih ada seseorang yang bersedia menampung keluh kesahnya di masa seperti ini.

Anak-anak Wayv yang lain nampaknya sudah tertidur malam itu. Ten yang awalnya berpikir untuk mengunjungi Yangyang dan mengganggunya kemudian mengurungkan niatnya itu dengan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk _king size_ dengan sprai ungu polos.

* * *

 _Ten bukanlah seorang pecemburu_ , itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Taeyong selama ini.

Pikiran naifnya, lebih tepatnya.

Ia menyimpulkan hal itu hanya atas dasar, ‘‘ _Toh, dia suka berinteraksi dengan siapapun juga tanpa meminta persetujuanku, dia bahkan sering pergi bersama Johnny tanpa seizinnya. Jadi pasti dia juga tak peduli aku berinteraksi dengan siapapun._ ’

Kalau diambil benang merahnya, keduanya sama-sama bodoh. Ten yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa cemburunya, dan Taeyong yang tidak berusaha untuk lebih peka dan terlalu kikuk dengan kepastian dari pertanda yang ada.

Baru dua bulan mereka menjalani hubungan ini namun rupanya semuanya sudah runyam. Bahkan janji yang merupakan usaha mereka dalam menjaga keharmonisan hubungan mereka pun tidak ada gunanya. Mereka tetap saja melanggarnya dengan cara masing-masing.

Terkadang Ten tertawa miris begitu ia ingat pernah mengatakan ‘Peraturan ada untuk dilanggar’ di sebuah seri variety show bersama teman-teman grupnya beberapa tahun lalu. Tak dipungkiri, ia memang selalu memegang kata-katanya, bahkan dalam konteks dan posisi yang berbeda sekalipun.

Hari demi hari berlalu tanpa adanya komunikasi di antara mereka berdua. Sampai suatu ketika, sang manager memberitahu bahwa mereka akan segera dikirim kembali untuk sebuah agenda promosi di Korea.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, Ten merasa dunia benar-benar ingin mempersulit hidupnya saat ini. Ia tak memiliki niatan untuk memberitahu Taeyong tentang kedatangannya ke Korea itu. Tapi tentu saja laki-laki itu sudah diberitahu dari pihak agensi tentang hal ini.

Ten ingin kabur, jika saja ia diberi kesempatan.

* * *

Saat itu pukul tujuh pagi waktu Korea. Terlalu pagi untuk bangun tidur pada hari-hari normal—untuk standar Ten.

Tujuh pemuda yang baru saja terbang dari negeri seberang kini menginjakkan kaki di bandara Incheon. Karena ini agenda terbuka, fansite-fansite pun berdatangan menyambut mereka dan mengambil gambar dengan penuh ambisi. Wayv menghargai itu—mereka tak ragu untuk terus tersenyum ke arah kamera yang mereka temukan di sepanjang jalan.

“Ten, kenapa jalannya lamban sekali? Kun- _ge_ dan yang lain sudah jauh di depan sana, lho.”

Yangyang yang menyadari langkah kecil Ten—yang tak seragam dengan member lain di depannya menegur dari belakang. Rupanya, Ten masih cukup stres dengan beban pikirannya dari seminggu yang lalu itu. Ia merasa sudah gila, bisa-bisanya hal semacam itu mempengaruhi sikap alam bawah sadarnya seperti ini.

“ _Mianhae …._ ” ucap Ten yang tanpa sadar mengekpos sisi krisis berbahasanya--karena ia terus mengubah setting bahasa yang ia gunakan untuk mengobrol dengan Yangyang.

Perjalanan mereka dari bandara menuju dorm memakan waktu sekitar limapuluh menit. Kebetulan, saat itu Ten satu mobil dengan Yangyang karena yang lain sudah pergi terlebih dahulu menggunakan mobil yang lain. Dan waktu limapuluh menit itu cukup untuk diisi dengan perbincangan ringan di sepanjang perjalanan.

Sampai akhirnya obrolan ringan itu berubah menjadi sedikit lebih berat ketika Yangyang lagi-lagi membahas Ten yang Nampak uring-uringan pagi itu.

“Aku tahu ini tidak sopan. Tapi aku mendengar obrolanmu di telepon beberapa hari lalu.”

Ten yang awalnya terfokus pada layar _handphone_ -nya, kini memalingkan pandangan pada laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. “ _Jinjja_?”

“Aku tidak bisa tidur malam itu, dan suaramu keras sekali.” Yangyang membela diri, “Jangan salahkan aku ….”

Ten mengerjapkan matanya, menghela nafas kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Ini benar-benar bencana. Sebab, dia tak pernah membicarakan hubungannya dengan Taeyong pada anggota grupnya sendiri. Dan sialnya, yang pertama yang mengetahuinya justru sang maknae yang biasa menjahilinya selama mereka tinggal bersama. Sungguh, Ten takut jika anak kambing satu ini menyebarkan rahasia—yang tidak begitu rahasia—nya itu kepada anak-anak lain.

“Yangyang- _ah_ , kautahu, aku mempercayaimu,” Ten akhirnya bersuara, “tolong jangan sebarkan pada siapapun.”

“Asalkan kau mau menraktirku steak daging!!”

 _‘Anak kambing tetaplah anak kambing_ ,’ batin Ten, menahan kekesalannya.

* * *

Membicarakan masalahnya pada anak kambing tentu tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Ten memang tak menaruh banyak ekspektasi pada Yangyang yang bahkan tak pernah paham apa itu romansa. Ia hanya anak kecil--bahkan lebih muda dari adiknya sendiri--yang suka loncat ke sana sini seperti marsupilami. Terlepas dari hal itu, Yangyang cukup membuatnya lega karena akhirnya ada salah seorang anggota grup yang mengetahui masalahnya. Setidaknya, Ten tidak benar-benar merasa sendirian.

Mereka langsung menata barang-barang bawaan mereka sesampainya di dorm. Setelah itu bergiliran untuk mandi. Kali ini, Ten mendapat giliran terakhir. Mereka memutuskan urutannya dengan batu gunting kertas, seperti biasanya.

Sembari menunggu giliran mandi, Ten membuka ponselnya untuk sekedar mencari hiburan dari keresahan yang ia rasakan. Dan ia menyesalinya--ia justru mendapatkan serangan jantung mendadak ketika dilihatnya pesan masuk beberapa menit yang lalu dari seseorang yang sedang ingin ia hindari.

_'Aku di luar gedung asramamu.'_

Kau gila, Lee Taeyong. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kegilaanmu. Ten bersumpah akan hal itu.

Ia tak lantas membalas pesan itu maupun pergi keluar untuk mengecek kebenarannya. Ia butuh beberapa menit untuk menenangkan hatinya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Ten- _hyung_ , kau mandi duluan saja, deh. Nanti aku yang terakhir."

Dalam situasi yang sedang pelik semacam ini, Hendery mengejutkannya dengan muncul secara tiba-tiba dari balik pintu kamar.

Ten tak langsung menjawab. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, ia meyakinkan dirinya atas sebuah keputusan: "Tidak, kau duluan saja, Hendery."

* * *

Taeyong sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi padanya sejak awal. Firasatnya buruk. Kekasihnya ini rupanya memang sedang merajuk—di luar dugaannya, yang ia kira bahwa Ten adalah sosok kekasih yang tidak terlalu peduli padanya ketika tengah dilanda kesibukan.

Ia sudah menunggu di luar asrama selama kurang lebih setengah jam. Ini jelas bukan hal yang normal. Namun ia memutuskan untuk terus menunggu di sana walau ditimpa sorotan cahaya matahari yang semakin membakar kulitnya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya--memeluknya dengan perasaan lega, bahwa ia masih memiliki hak untuk itu.

" _Hyung_ ...."

Tak disangka-sangka, seseorang memanggilnya yang tengah berjongkok dengan bucket hat hitam yang menutupi sedikit matanya. Laki-laki itu kemudian beranjak, mendekati Sang pemuda pirang yang sudah ia duga akan datang, walau ia harus menunggu selama apapun--itu bukan masalah.

"Aku merasa ada yang salah, tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Taeyong tanpa ragu, kemudian melanjutkan lagi, "karena itulah aku ke sini."

Ten memasang wajah datar. Sudah ia duga, kekasihnya ini memang tidak peka sama sekali. Jahat, Taeyong membiarkannya tersiksa dalam rasa cemburu begitu lama. Hal itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa rindu yang hanya sekedar rindu? Cemburu adalah perasaan yang jauh lebih rumit dari itu, dan Taeyong tidak akan pernah mengerti.

"Terima kasih sudah merindukanku."

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Percakapan yang begitu kaku ini sungguh tak mencerminkan percakapan antar sepasang kekasih. Sungguh, Ten yang mendambakan kisah cinta yang manis penuh afeksi harus menggugurkan ekspektasinya sendiri dengan memacari Lee Taeyong. Konyol, benar-benar konyol. Ten cukup menyesal dengan pilihan hidupnya ini walau dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, dia memang mencintai laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

Tapi bukan seperti ini cara mencintai yang ia inginkan.

"Sebenarnya, aku berharap aku sedang sakit saat ini." Ten berucap sambil menarik senyum tipis, yang nyaris tak tampak, "nyatanya aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku kesal."

"Ten, kautahu? Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mencerna kata-katamu." Taeyong melirihkan suaranya, "Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Maaf, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

"Kau bisa membuatku sakit betulan dengan kata-katamu itu ...."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku bingung, _hyung,_ " ucap Ten dengan raut wajah yang semakin tak terdefinisi. "Aku merasa semua ini berat. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjimu untuk selalu mengomunikasikan apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi aku ingin kau mengerti."

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa terbebani dengan janji itu--ah, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"Mungkin ini merepotkan, tapi aku ingin kau memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit." Ten berucap dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Demi tuhan, dia sebenarnya malu untuk membicarakan ini, namun apa boleh buat. Dia tidak ingin memutus hubungan dengan orang yang ia sayangi. Ia masih ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Ia tak peduli jika ia akan mendapat kekecewaan yang sama lagi, yang jelas, Ten ingin selalu mendapatkan hak untuk mencintai laki-laki itu dengan setulus hati.

"Aku ingin kau merawatku, memberiku perhatian, menjagaku hingga pulih. Masalahnya, aku tidak ingin pulih." Ten menjeda kalimatnya beberapa saat, "ah, satu lagi. Aku ingin kau memberikan tatapan seksi seperti yang kau berikan pada wartawan tempo lalu."

Taeyong menenggak ludahnya setelah Ten menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ya, dia benar-benar bodoh seperti apa yang ia bicarakan sebelumnya. "Ah, aku sekarang mengerti. Kuharap kau juga mengerti bahwa itu hanya _fanservice_ murahan biasa. _Well_ , aku perlu kuliah kedokteran agar bisa merawatmu dengan maksimal?"

"Tidak perlu. Obatnya kan tidak muluk-muluk."

Taeyong sontak menyeringai, ia tentu langsung paham kalau sudah masuk zona pembicaraan semacam ini. "Kalau kita LDR lagi, obatnya bagaimana?"

"Apa kita perlu membuat robot yang menyerupai diri kita satu sama lain?"

"Aku tidak mau berciuman dengan rob--"

"Ten- _hyung_!! Mandi!!!"

Pembicaan mereka terputus oleh teriakan seseorang dari dalam asrama.

Ten merasa terselamatkan. Setidaknya, orang itu adalah Yangyang sehingga ia tidak perlu menjelaskan apa yang baru saja ia bicarakan dengan Lee Taeyong yang merajai visual di agensi mereka itu.

"Kau belum mandi?"

"Hehe ...."

"Tapi tidak terlihat seperti belum mandi."

"Diam."

"Tapi aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya mencium seseorang yang belum mandi."

"Tidak ada ciuman, Lee Taeyong, tidak di sini," ujar Ten, yang kemudian mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu secara tak disangka-sangka.

Taeyong tersenyum tipis, tak sampai memperlihatkan deretan giginya--tapi sensasi yang ia rasakan tentu saja ... tak bisa dinilai dari sekedar semburat senyum yang terpatri pada wajah. Hanya dia yang dapat mendefinisikan perasaannya sendiri saat itu.

Ten segera berlalu masuk ke dalam asrama, meninggalkan Taeyong yang masih terdiam meratapi punggungnya yang semakin memudar dari pandangan.


End file.
